Sorceress' Knights
by yuna.mira1
Summary: A novelization of Final Fantasy VIII.
1. Prologue

It was a frosty spring morning on the Acauld Plains. Squall and Seifer were supposed to be training for the preliminary SeeD test. Instead, they fought. Seifer was stronger than Squall. But Squall was fast and smooth in his movements. Seifer charged at Squall with full force. He missed, churning a rockface into dust. The rivals were evenly matched: Seifer's hyperion model gunblade was powerful, but rather heavy. Seifer had the strength to wield the blade quickly, but Squall's movements were too fast. They parlayed with their swords for a while, taking the fight to the grey mountains above the stone-speckled hills north of Balamb Garden. Seifer kept being hit by glacial eyes and Squall dodged them.

It was GFs like Shifra and Queztacoatl that made battles like this possible. They gave protection and increased offensive capability. They allowed magic to be drawn and cast. It was in this way that Seifer cast a fire spell that brought Squall to his knees. Seifer made his move. He charged at Squall again. Stunned, Squall could feel warm blood trickling down his face. Enraged, Shifra gave her master's gunblade all the blizzard power that could be mustered. Using all the might that he had left, Squall lunged at Seifer...

Squall could see nothing after that. Blood splattered everywhere, and turned into feathers; black feathers from Seifer and white from Squall, and the scene blanked out for him. Then he had a dream. He travelled the earth, passing oceans and wandering through deserts and plain, maintains and forests. He eventually stopped in a field full of flowers similar to the one he had walked in that morning. The only difference was that there was a dark haired woman there. Then the dream switched to a dark and grand hall. The infamous sorceress glowered over her solemn dominion. Then images came thick and fast; they all showed people and events that seemed familiar yet distant to Squall.


	2. Chapter 1

Squall was wide awake, his eyes glazed open even though Dr Kawawaki had told him to rest. Today was the day of the preliminary SeeD exam, and he would break out of that place with a drip attached if he had to. But the exit corridor was manned, and Squall felt forced to listen to relentless chatter about Glacial Eye cards and ice effects in Triple Triad. This soon ended, however, and the stout, black haired woman brushed aside the curtain of the hospital cubicle with her clipboard, very slowly, it seemed.

"How are you feeling?" The black bunned woman bustled.

Squall didn't want to give his doctor a long explanation of his long and disturbing dream. Or how he had got here. The Fire Cavern was the setting for today's preliminary exam. Squall had left the school with Seifer early in the morning to practice for the exam, and Seifer had challenged him to a duel. Although Seifer had been Squall's rival ever since he could remember. Walking away from a fight with him would have been the final dishonour. And now he would fail because he had not leveled up sufficiently to defeat a low-level GF. "Fine," he stated curtly.

"Okay," said Dr Kadawaki in matter of fact manner. "It's ten o'clock, and you've been out four hours and forty-seven minutes," said Kadawaki. "And you'll not be leaving until I'm finished with you. But first, why don't you take it easy in training next time? Next time you may not be so lucky."

"Tell that to Seifer."

"That Seifer.. won't listen to anyone. Why don't you ignore him?"

"I can't just run away."

"You wanna be cool, huh? Well, don't get hurt in the process," Dr. Kadawaki said, brandishing her pen briskly "Now..." (giving her clipboard a glance as she spoke) "isn't your instructor Quistis? I'll call her in Just wait here a minute, then you can leave."

In a moment Squall could hear Kadawaki speaking on a telephone: "Quistis!... yes, yes... His injury's not serious. It'll probably leave a scar... Right... Now can you please come by and pick up your student? Good... Okay.. Bye."

As he laid back on the bed and relax a little, Squall suddenly noticed a girl watching her. She smiled knowingly: "Squall. So we meet again."

"I knew it'd be either you or Seifer!" Before Squall had any chance to reply, Quistis had entered the cubicle. "Come on, let's go, today's the field exam." Dr Kadawaki removed the bandages, and they were off. The dreaded exam was edging neared, and Squall even less prepared. Quistis had been the one to insist upon Seifer being his training partner. Quistis was in a disturbingly giggly mood as they made their way to the main hall. Did she have to greet every single passer by as though they were her best friend? Could she even tell that he and Seifer were sworn enemies and could never work together?

"Squall, is there something on your mind?"

"Not really," they both said, Squall lying and Quistis making an educated guess based on years of similar behaviour.

"Not really!" Quistis repeated, laughing at her own insight.

"What's so funny?" Squall glowered.

"Funny? Oh, no, no, it's not that! I'm just happy. I feel like I'm beginning to understand my student a little, that's all."

"I'm more complex than you think," Squall countered. How could she know why he did things the way he did? How could she not realise he was not worth getting to know anyway?

"Then tell me Tell me more about yourself."

"It's none of your-"

"-business!" Quistis finished Squall's sentence for him.

Squall wondered how Quistis could be so blasé about such an important day. He didn't care to know what she was feeling like, only to make sure he could pass his exam.

Since Quistis had become a SeeD at 14 years of age, she had inspired many and earned a following. This following, known as the "Trepies," always whispered with her conspiratorially during class. Squall hated this. A beaming Quistis entered and took her seat on her peach coloured teacher's chair; students who were members of her fan club gathered around, passing the latest news, whatever it was.

"Good morning, class," said Quistis finally addressing her class as a whole. "Let's start with today's schedule. There seems to have been some rumours flying around since yesterday. Yes, the field exam for candidates will begin later this afternoon."

This meant Squall had seven and a half hours to practice sparring with monsters on the Accauld Plains, find the fire cavern GF, defeat it, return to the Garden and change into his uniform. The rest of the class was silent as well, but only because most students spent all their time watching media and on the interwebs.

Quistis continued: "Those not participating and those who failed last week's test are to stay in here the study hall. Field participants will have free time until the exam. Just be sure you're in top condition. Meet in the main hall at 1600 hours. I'll announce the team assignments there. Any questions?"

Unperturbed by her class's silence, Quistis continued: "Oh, and Seifer! Do NOT injure your partner while training. Be careful from now on."

Squall knew Seifer meant trouble when he responded with a broad smirk and made threatening punches against his desk. Seifer the tough guy was a hero who was going to save Timber from Galbadia. But Squall thought very little of Seifer's parading and boasting: Where was the proof he had done anything to save people or do the right thing?

Quistis still continued, oblivious or perhaps ignoring the dynamics of Squall and Seifer's rivalry. Finally she concluded: "Exam participants, this is it. I'll see you later."

As everyone began to leave, Quistis said, "Squall, I need to talk to you." Squall groaned, since making way through her small crowd of admirers was no small feat, and many of them expressed their envy at being called to talk to the teacher in person. "Try to smile a little when you're talking to the instructor," one guy advised. Another girl said, "It's an honour to be called over by Instructor Trepe; you'd better show her some courtesy."

When they all cleared away, Quistis said: "You haven't been to the Fire Cavern yet, have you? You won't be able to pass today's exam if you don't pass this prerequisite."

"Hm? Do you have a good excuse?" Quistis asked.

Squall was going to go this morning, but Seifer had prevented him from doing so. But that was no excuse… "Not really," he conceded.

"Then let's get going," said Quistis. "Please wait at the front gate, I'll come down when I'm ready."

This allowed Squall time to quickly look review information on the Garden interweb. On his way out, an avid Triple Triad player called Paul stopped Squall with a greeting, then said "I heard you still have one more unit to finish The Fire Cavern, right? Man, that place is HOT! Well, good luck." As he turned the corner into the main dome of the Garden, a girl ran into him, knocking them both over. "Waah!" the girl cried as she fell.

Are you okay?" Squall asked politely, helping her up.

"There," she said, giggling, when she was upright again. She was a petite girl who looked up at Squall with bright green eyes. "Sorry, I was kinda in a hurry." There was an awkward silence. Squall was in a rush to get to the front gate, but he didn't know what to say to this girl.

"Oh yeah!" Said the girl. "Hey, did you just come from that class? Is..  
registration over?" (Squall nodded) "Woo..oh nooo.. this place is soooo much bigger than my last Garden!"*?*"Oh, hey, hey, I just transferred here from Trabia Do you think you could give me a quick tour of this Garden?"

"I'm too busy," Squall thought, but in the spirit of compromise he said: "Sure, I'll take you down to the entrance lobby and show you the directory."

"I'm taking the exam too!" Said the girl excitedly, as they walked to the elevator. "Maybe we'll see each other!"

They took two floors down to the ground floor. The elevator stood like a shaft in the middle of the main dome above a giant, circular pool. Several bridges branching off from the elevator platform lead to the different sections of the Garden. These sections included the infirmary, where Doctor Kadawaki and her volunteers worked, the training area, the library and the quad. At this time faculty member blocked many of the entrances.

"That's the directory," Squall said to the girl when she ran ahead and stood next to the large machine downstairs from the elevator. "I have a question!" Said the girl. "How do you use this?"

"Okay, move the cursor with these directional buttons and press the Select button to choose where you want to go."

"-yes, sir!"

"I'll give you a quick explanation of the various facilities-You'll find a dormitory to the north. A majority of the students live in the dorms. There aren't too many students whocommute."

"Yeah, I'm in the dorms, too!"

"West of the North Block is the cafeteria. You'd better get used to waiting in line."

"Got it!"

"East of the North Block is the parking lot. We usually take the Garden car when a mission comes up; you can also park a vehicle there if you're in the dorms. You have to use the outside parking if you're not. The front gate is located to the south." Squall paused, thinking of Quistis and the field exam.

"Hm? What's the matter?"

"Nothing…"

"Next, we have the quad, in the west. There's an event being planned there-"

"-I know! I know! It's the Garden Festival! It's going to be great! I'm planning to be on the committee. You wanna help out,too?!"

"Let's just continue. South of the West Block is the infirmary

This is where you get treated for your injuries, but a lot ofstudents just come here for advice."

"What's the doctor's name?"

"Doctor Kadawaki. Now, the East Block: This is the training centre

It's the only facility open at night. It's used for training, and they have real monsters running loose there. If you don't take it seriously, you may end up dead. Just be careful."

The girl gulped audibly.

"Okay," Squall said."South of the East Block is the library. There's a lot of material you can look up there, but the terminals in the classrooms are a lot more efficient. And you already know about the second floor, right?"

"Yep, I remember that one."

"By the way, the headmaster's office is located on the third floor You need permission to get in."

"Another question. What's the headmaster's name?"

"Headmaster Cid. That's about it: Anything else?"

"Got it!" she said, "Heeey, um.. are you taking today's SeeD exam?"

"Yeah."

"Then maybe I'll see you again, later. I've already finished my training at Trabia Garden. I'm taking the exam to-day, too. Good luck to both of us, huh!" The girl said, smiling, "Thanks a lot."And she skipped off toward the dormitory.

Quistis was waiting for Squall at the front gate; she had a long, lethal looking chain whip fastened to her left hip

She was leaning on her Scarlet Wheels

"You remember all those things I told you about GFs?" She asked. Yes, Squall did remember. GFs, or Guardian Forces were spirits who lent their power to anyone who was willing to share their bodies with them. Apparently, GFs lived in the memories part of the brain, resulting in temporary long-term memory loss, though it was just a rumour. GFs were the driving force in Garden's global success. Memories were less important than greatness. All these distractions were starting to get beyond irritation.

"We don't have much time," said Quistis. "So we'll have to make this a short visit."

Only a small forest divided Balamb Garden and their destination, the Fire Cavern in the east, yet it rested on the horizon, making it look endless. Acauld Plains looked more like a series of grassy, undulating hills with patches of thick forest here and there, stretching as far as the eye could see. On the north and northwestern sides of Balamb Garden there was a mountain range that ran next to the took only five minutes to reach their destination

Fruit trees had already flowered, though the air wasn't full of pollen yet.

Thankfully, they nothing on the road through the forest, which seemed oddly peaceful at this time of day. The tall trees flanked the pathway like the walls of an arched cathedral with a green canopy for stained glass windows. As soon as the path met the plains again, Squall and Quistis could see the rough-hewn stone entrance of the fire cavern.

They approached the two garden officials guardian the entrance. Quistis put her instructor voice on as she gave Squall a few last-minute tips: "Okay, so you remember what I told you about drawing magic?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"That's good, do you know how to use the magic you have stocked?"

"Yes..."

"Sounds like you've done your homework," Quistis beamed.

"Try experimenting with it when you junction. This is how you become stronger. Okay, ready to go? Oh! Is your gunblade in working order...?"

"I still have enough spare ammo," said Squall.

The two Garden Facilities guarded the entrance of the cave Each of them were wearing customary long red robes with head dresses that covered their entire faces, leaving only slits for their mouths. Squall wondered if Seifer wasn't hiding under one of those costumes, though somehow it seemed unlikely. One of the cloaked people stepped forward and said: "Objective: To get a low-level guardian forces. A SeeD member must support. Are you ready?"

"I'm ready", Squall said.

Quistis stepped forward, "I'm his support."

"Instructor No 14, Quistis Trepe. Select a time limit. Choose one suited to your abilities, challenging yet reasonable."

"Make it ten minutes," Quistis said, "I'll just have a look at your fighting style and when we reach the end of the cavern we'll just turn back okay? My job is to support you in battle Everything else is up to you.""Fine."

"Very well Good luck." Both the faculties moved away from the entrance to show an entrance to a dark cave lighted only by the sheer heat of the lava.

Quistis gestured for Squall to move ahead of her, and in they went inside the oven. Quistis and Squall stepped over the wide stone threshold and stood still, blinking for a moment as she adjusted to the extreme temperature. How could people enter this 100 degree environment and not literally bake to death?

"Oh yes," Squall heard Quezacoatl's old man voice inside his defence provided by GFs of course!" Squall quickly junctioned, invoking his GFs: "I am carrying the force of one times one-hundred fires. I ask you to imbue my defenses with it, so I will be protected against the flames of this cavern."

"There are a lot of fire elemental monsters here," Quistis said, "so junction Blizzard to your Elem-Atk. You'll have an easier time with fire elemental enemies."

Everything in the cave was so hot it gave off a red aura What looked like what had once been a forest was now reduced to crystallised tree stumps varying in sizes. With the GFs' protection, Squall and Quistis almost felt like a couple of salamanders merely doing what was natural for them. It wasn't very strong magic they were using, so it felt very hot all the same.

"Be careful not to drink too much water," warned Quistis, "Or your salt balance will drop too low and you'll get a heart attack. Many a marathon runner has died this way, you know."

As the path winded down deeper in to the cave, it got hotter and there was more lava; the crystallised remnants of the tree stumps had merely melted away by this point. Demons had always inhabited the bombs that erupted out of the lava, and this is why they ventured so deep into the cave. The low-level demons did not cause any real damage to Squall or Quistis: A simple blast of ice dispelled their repeated fire attacks

The demon angels, Buels, which also inhabited the cave and flapped like giant, multi-winged moths, were more difficult. A GF scan of the enemy revealed that only physical hits would damage it; Squall or Quistis only had to give them one blow with their weapons before they faltered, dropping to the ground in a mass of delicate wings.

Apart from the occasional lava spurt and Buel fight, the cave was quiet. Quistis said, "Youk now, the boys often choke on this test when I come with them. I guess my charm makes them nervous."

"Whatever," Squall said. Quistis was just showing off as usual, and he would not forgive her for being so flippant during this test.

"I'm just kidding! Trying to keep you relaxed, that's all."

The end of the cave was not far away when a large pool of lava could be eventually be seen. It looked ominous, like a bottomless pit.

"Okay, this is it," Quistis said, knowingly.

"Are you ready?" Squall waved to show that he was

"You seem confident enough," Quistis affirmed, still unsure what to make of Squall's constant indifference.

BOOOOOOOM!

That was the sound from the ominous lava pit. A whooshing sound that had to be the GF followed. Apparently the low-level GF of the Fire Cavern was a fire jinn, creatures said to have had the power to grant wishes. This jinn had the face and mane of a lion, and yet stood upright. His large, curved horns and steel like claws were especially threatening. Then jinn sent a mass of red-hot magma Quistis' way, but she dodged and only got hit on the shoulder. Squall charged at the beast with all his might, hoping that his ice enhanced weapon would take the edge off the jinn's stamina. They continued to fight, dodging Ifrit's fire easily. Just as he was planning to shoot a round of ammo at the creature, all went blank. He had summoned a GF. The cavern magically filled with ice that sparkled like diamonds. Shiva, the beautiful GF who took the form of an ice maiden, broke free from her ice shelter and faced Ifrit. She sent a volley of ice in his way, shocking Ifrit.

"You have Shiva?!" Were the first words they heard from devil genie. Squall shot a round of bullets at the weakened enemy GF.

With his last gasps of breath, Ifrit said: "For me to lose to a human.  
Very well, I will join you. My name is Ifrit." Squall made a mental note not to junction Shiva and Ifrit at the same time. Since Ifrit was junctioned in place of Shiva and could hear this, he granted Squall one wish. "What if you gave me your card?" Squall said, "It is probably quite powerful."

"It is done," said Ifrit.


	3. Chapter 2

"I was right," said Quistis. "You and Seifer are in a class of your own. You both have amazing strength and potential."

Squall did not reply. He did not care what Quistis or anyone else thought of him. It was practice in Balamb's varied terrain that had served him, not the crass opinions of people. Balamb was a small, flat island rimmed with snow topped peaks. It offered a large range of different terrains for SeeD cadets and members to train on, and it was constant practice that led to the SeeD exam today. But how had that girl from the infirmary known his name? This question was at the back of Squall's mind as he prepared quickly for the departure at one o'clock. It was just enough time for Squall to change into his SeeD uniform and check his equipment again. Check and triple check.

Quistis and the other instructors were waiting at the main hall at one o'clock. There was also, Headmaster Cid, who was a kind, middle-aged man respected by all students. It appeared as though Squall had been the first cadet to arrive, as there were no students other than himself were present."Who will I be with?" He asked Quistis.

"Let's see," Quistis replied, checking her roll call. "You'll be with ..."(Squall hoped it wasn't Seifer) "Zell Dincht. Quite a lively fellow."

Zell was one of those mêlée obsessed idiots who didn't think before they acted. Squall had seen him being bullied by Seifer and his disciplinary committee on many occasions. Once, Zell had been given detention for running in the cafeteria so he could get there in time to get some bread. Squall found Zell annoying and silly. "Lively? He's just loud," said Squall. "Can't I switch members?"

"I'm afraid that's not possible," said Quistis.

"Over here, I'm Zell!" Said a voice. It belonged to a young man with bulky muscles, blond hair styled upwards and a tattoo on his face. He showed off by pulling of a couple of effortless looking front flips, followed by some martial arts technique. Zell was such a victim to popular battle methods.

"I'm with you!? Whoa!" Zell said, "you don't get along with Seifer too, do you? Heard he whooped you pretty bad this morning."

"We weren't fighting," said Squall. "We were training," Squall said.

"I bet you he doesn't think so."

"Look," said Quistis, "Seifer's just being a pain in the ass. All you have to do is ignore him."

"That's none of your business," said Squall.

"None of your business?" Quistis said. In her mind, Squall's business was her business because he was her favourite student. "Ahem.. Excuse me, but.. That Seifer you're talking about... He's your squadleader."

"SAY WHAT!?" Yelled Zell, punching the thin air as if targeting an invisible punching bag with Seifer's smug face on it.

"It can't be changed," said Quistis. "Seifer!"

Quistis had called him as he walked towards the group. Fujin and Raijin were tagging along as usual... That meant the Disciplinary Committee were present.

"You're the squad leader," Quistis informed Seifer. "Good luck to you."

Seifer seemed annoyed by this. "Instructor, I hate it when people wish me luck. Save those words for a bad student that needs them, eh?"

"Okay then. Good luck, Seifer."

"Add Instructor Trepe to the list," he told Raijin and Fujin.

"Well then," Quistis continued, unabashed, "you're all assigned to Squad B. I'll be the instructor in charge. Teamwork is of the utmost importance. Let's get through this exam, everyone!"

"Listen up!" Seifer told Squall and Zell. "Teamwork means staying out of my way. It's a Squad B rule. Don't you forget it!"

Once all the cadets had gathered, it was time for the headmaster to make his speech. He began: "It's been a while everyone. How's everyone doing? This exam will involve 12 members from Squads A through D ... You will be proceeding to a real battlefield."Obviously, the battles are for real. Life and death, victory and defeat, honor and disgrace ... Each of these go hand in hand. There's only one way or the other." He paused for a moment, looking at everyone seriously. "How 'bout it? Are you still up for it?" You will be accompanied by 9 SeeD members. Should you fail, these members shall get the job done. They always do. Well that's one less worry on your mind. The pride of Balamb Garden! The élite mercenary force, SeeD! Learn from them, obey their commands and accomplish the mission. Prove yourself worthy of becoming a member of SeeD. Best of luck."

They all went to the parking lot and piled into the last Garden Car that was to go to Balamb."Yo, Squall," said Zell, "show me your gunblade, will ya?" Squall let Zell yabber on, ignoring all his periodic comments. "C'mon, man! Just a peek! Tch, fine ... Yeah, yeah ... Why you bein' so selfish!? Scrooooge! Say somethin', will ya!? W–What's on your mind?"

"Nothing," Squall said. He was nervous about the upcoming battle. He was finding it hard enough to focus on what he'd learned about the Dollet monsters and Galbadian army as it was. He did not wish to waste his time talking to Zell. Was it possible that the girl from the infirmary was stalking him?

"Nothing," Quistis said. Zell groaned. He stood up, punching in the air.

"Stop that ..." Seifer told Zell. "It's annoying ..."

Chicken-wuss.""WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" Zell closed his fists in rage. Seifer chuckled.

"Knock it off!" Shot an annoyed Quistis, who crossed her legs and folded her arms. After a short pause Squall said: "Instructor.. Who was that girl in the infirmary this morning?"

"Was someone there? I didn't notice anybody. Is there a problem?"

"No, not really ..."

"This is great," Seifer said, "I have Chicken-wuss and a guy who just reached puberty in my squad ..."

The rest of the trip was quiet. Zell kept making sounds like an angry tea kettle all the way to the Balamb town docks. Quistis kept burying her face in her hands.

"So that's the vessel ...?" Squall asked once they reached the docks.

"Ain't no turning back now, huh?" Seifer said, avoiding the question. "You scared, too?"

"Hey!" Called a Garden Facility who was present. "You guys are the last! Hurry up and get in!" Xu, Quistis, and Zell climbed aboard the submarine. Seifer and Squall then entered. The interior of the ship was like that of the Garden car. Like the Garden car, two long benches lined each side of the cabin.

"Well, these are the members of Squad B," Said Quistis to her co-SeeD, Xu. "Nice to meet ya!" Zell said."Pleased to meet you..." Squall said more formally with the official SeeD salute.

"Seifer, how many times has it been now?" asked Xu."Oh, I just love these exams..." replied Seifer sarcastically. An uncomfortable pause followed. Xu finally spoke: "I'll explain the current situation and the mission. Be seated!"Almost as though only just realising he was standing all along, Squall slumped into his usual slouching posture on one of the seats behind him. Xu continued: "Our client for this mission is the Dollet Dukedom Parliament. A request for SeeD was made 18 hours ago. Dollet has been under attack by the Galbadian Army since about 72 hours ago. 49 hours into the battle, Dollet abandoned their position in the inner city. Currently, they have retreated into the nearby mountains and are reorganizing their troops." That's the current status (Xu looked around at everyone).

Xu continued. The mission objective was to land at Lapin Beach and liberate Dollet from the Galbadian Army. Dollet was next to a mountain range, and apparently Galbadian soldiers were using it as an entry point.

"So, what are WE supposed to do?" Said Seifer.

"SeeD candidates are to eliminate the Galbadian Army inside the city." Xu repeated.

"Sounds important!" Said Zell. Seifer suppressed a snort of disdain.

This meant that they would have to stay in the city, regardless of the number of Galbadian soldiers in the foothills nearby. Squall judged that this would be difficult with Seifer as their squad leader.

There was a long silence, then Xu said, "Oh, it hardly needs to be said, but... The order to withdraw takes priority. Do not forget. We're almost there. We anticipate a battle as soon as we disembark. Just be prepared, that's all. Any questions, talk to Quistis." Xu ended her lengthy speech and left the cabin.

"The order to withdraw takes priority," Quistis reinforced. "Be sure to make your way back to the shore when you get this order."

"Listen up," Seifer said. "All you boys have to do is take orders from me, the captain."

"You seem to be readying for the mission, Zell," Quistis said, ignoring Seifer. "How do you feel about it?"

"It's my first real battle," Said Zell. Training in Balamb Garden had involved simulations and endless monster battles, but never killing other people. "I'm gettin' pretty nervous."

"Better not piss in your pants," Seifer teased.

"Hah!? You talkin' to me?" Zell yelled. Seifer laughed.

"Bastard," Zell lamented after a haughty silence.

"Okay, enough talk," Said Quistis.

Xu returned, "We"ll be landing soon. "Get ready."

"Roger," Zell replied seriously.

"Alright," Squall said.

"Yeah, yeah ... " Seifer turned to Squall. "Well then ... Squall! Go see what's going on outside."

"Fine," Squall said grudgingly.

This assignment was important, and if Squall wanted to become a SeeD he would have to follow the orders of his captain. "Okay," he said.

"Good. Because it's MY order."

Squall climbed out of the porthole. What he saw was a complete battlefield. Dollet City was famous for its beauty, but now it was a war zone: Soot and wreckage lay on the beach. The shops were boarded up. The sound of gunfire and whistling grenades sounded distant, but was getting progressively louder. Behind the city loomed a mountain with a tower on top. The communication tower. It made Squall think of last week's exam: Apparently the tower was Galbadia's real target. But since the worldwide signal interference 17 years ago, satellite towers stop being used. The radio signals would be useless to the Galbadians even if they got the tower to work. Although Squall's map pointed towards the communication at the top, it would not be the squad's destination tonight.

The battle sounds on the beach were still distant. It sounded as if all the fighting was in the mountain range. "Secure the central square," ordered Quistis as the squad crossed the wreckage strewn beach.

"Let's move out," ordered Seifer.

The Dollet main street was mostly boarded up, but a shady looking pub was still open. A bright neon sign flashed "Pub." The street only had civilians until a man the Galbadian army's blue uniform jumped out from behind a car. He was easily dispatched.

"The Central Square is up ahead," said Seifer. "Hey! All you Galbadian cowards out there! Come out 'n' show your faces! Don't leave me hangin' now!" He yelled out, running down the street ahead.

"...What an idiot," Zell muttered in hatred.

"Look out!" Someone shouted. A couple of Galbadian soldiers were about to jump on Squall and Zell. They dodged only just in time winding them with a couple of blows each.

"There may be more..." Squall told Zell cautiously.

They reached a large fountain with a statue of a soldier mounted on a chocobo, gunblade raised. This must be the central square.

"All right, I want you guys to scout the area for enemies," ordered Seifer.

It was a small area to patrol. There were soldiers to the east and north, but none in the square. GFs had made the task effortless. "I think that's all of them," Squall reported to Seifer.

"Well then, we're on standby 'til the enemy comes. Standby... How boring..." Seifer said.

A dog howled. It wandered into the square. They watched it. It was deadly quiet now, as gunfire had stopped. They waited. It was so quiet, the sound of Seifer's endless pacing became loud. The clocktower had chimed five o'clock by the time they heard gunfire again.

"Sounds like it's starting," Squall said, patting the dog on the head. It howled, as though a warning. The squad hid behind another statue of a man riding a horse, in the southwestern corner of the square. In the dusk it was difficult to see the iron blue colour of the uniforms. But it was them. A whole squadron of Galbadian soldiers were sneaking into the western exit that lead to the Communication Tower.

"Hey! Galbadian Soldiers! What are you waiting for!? Come show me what you got!" Seifer shouted, swinging his gunblade around. There was no response. Seifer was such an idiot.

"Nothing," said Squall to Seifer. "They're still keeping us waiting."

"Still keeping us waiting?" Said Seifer. The dog barked. "That's it! I can't take it anymore! What is this, some kind of dog training!?"

"It's the enemy," Squall said.

"Where the hell they goin'?" Zell asked,"Hey? What is that up there?"

"Our next destination," Seifer said.

"But that"s against orders!" Zell protested.

"Weren"t you just saying how bored you were?" Said Seifer.

"Squall!" Zell said, as if expecting his full support.

"I stand by the captain's decision," said Squall. Seifer looked surprised by Squall's sudden compliance.

"Captain's decision?" Seifer said, laying his hands on Squall's shoulder. "You want to wreak some havoc too, don't you?"

Squall shoved his hands off and said, "It"s a good opportunity to test my training. Thanks to you, I feel like I can take on anyone. Even if they do fight dirty, like you."

"You'll thank me when the time comes," Seifer said.

"What the hell," Zell interrupted, "I thought you guys don't get along? You're like, all buddy-buddy now. Listen. This ain't no ordinary battle. It's an exam, an important one. I'm tellin' ya, we have to stick to orders."

"Then you stay here," Seifer said, "I don't need any boy scouts."

At that second there was a big explosion in the distance.

"What was that!?" Zell said, freaking out.

"Don't take him seriously, Zell," said Squall. "Seifer, if we're gonna go, let's hurry."

"The enemy is headed for the facility. We, Squad B, are to secure the summit," Seifer ordered. "Move out!"

"Alright," Squall said.

"Tch," Zell said, "fine."

So they walked out of the city, and up the hill to the mountains where the action was. It was a long way up, and they faught plenty of Galbadian Soldiers, and saw nearly as many Dollet soldiers lying on the ground.

"Ahhh!" Cried a Dollet soldier, "W-W-Who are you!?"

"Don't worry," Squall replied calmly, "We"re SeeD candidates. We"ve been dispatched by Garden."

"So what"s going on up there?" Asked Seifer.

"The Galbadian soldiers have entered the Communication Tower," said the soldier. "On top of that...that place has always been a nesting ground for monsters. If you guys are goin' up, be caref-" (Suddenly an Anacondaur came out, and pulled the guy into its hole.) "H-HELP!"

The monster was a giant snake that spat venom. Squall summoned Shiva to deal with it, while Zell cast blizzard. They waited for Seifer to finish the frozen creature off with a slash.

"Monsters, huh?" Squall said. They were not expecting monsters in a city like Dollet.

"That sucks," Zell lamented.

"More fun for us. Come on." Seifer said, taking off again.

"...Fun? Pu-lease." Zell said. It was true. The monsters were difficult to fight compared to soldiers. They crouched at the top of the hill. Galbadian soldiers gathered in front of the tower just in front of them.

"The generator is up and running!" One soldier said to another.

"No problem with the boosters!" Another soldier said.

"...the hell they doing?" Seifer said.

Another soldier came out of the tower, "Cable disconnection confirmed! Begin exchange process!"

"Roger."

They all went back into the tower. Why they were discussing this outside seemed strange to Squall.

"Repairs...?" Squall said.

"Who cares," Seifer said,"This must be your first real battle. You scared?"

"I don't know. I try not to think about it," Squall said.

"I love battles. I fear nothing. The way I look at it, as long as you make it out of a battle alive, you"re one step closer to fulfilling your dream," Seifer said.

"What!? Your dream?" Squall said.

"You have one too, don't you?"

Squall's dream was to beat Seifer in battle. But for the moment, Seifer was his squad leader. "Sorry," said Squall. "But I'm gonna pass on that subject."

"Yo! Let me on it, too!" Zell said, snapping out of his battle fear.

Seifer said to Zell: "Mind your own business."

"Frickin' hell..." Zell said, punching at the air in front of Seifer.

"What's the matter, Zell? Swatting flies?" Said Seifer, who ran down the path.

"Damn you...!" Zell said.

"There you are!" Said a girl's voice. It was girl Squall had bumped into after form class. She had apparently been climbing from the bottom of the cliff. She lost her concentration and therefore her balance on a slippery rock. "Are you...Squad B?" She asked. Squall nodded.

"I'm...a messenger. Name's Selphie, from Squad A. The squad B captain's Seifer, right? Where is he?" Selphie asked. Seifer was probably where Selphie had just come from.

"One of these days, I"m gonna tell ya "bout my ROMANTIC dream!" Seifer yelled from the bottom of the cliff.

Selphie sighed, "This sure is tough.. Captain! Wait up...!" She jumped off the cliff, landing safely at the bottom of the small cliff. "What are you waiting for!?" She said at the bottom. "Come on! Come on!"

"No way," Squall said. Taking risks like that could result in injury, and injury meant disaster. What's more, he shouldn't follow the orders of a non-superior. Instead they walked down the path, encountering a few geezards and soldiers along the way. Selphie was waiting at the bottom of the hill

"What took you so long? It would've been much quicker if you'd just jumped." She said, jumping up and down.

"...Much quicker? Pu-lease.." Said Zell. "You wouldn't normally jump off a cliff, OK!? (Mocking Selphie"s jumping routine) ain't that right, Squall?"

"...I don't know about that. Perhaps anyone but the Chicken-wuss can make it." said Squall.

"WHAT DID YOU SAYYYYY!?" Zell said, enraged.

"...Hm? Since you're angry, I guess you're the Chicken-wuss," Selphie remarked."What the...! WHY IS EVERYONE...? I am not a CHICKEN!"

"Well..." Said Selphie. "If you don"t like CHICKEN, how "bout...a PIG! Oh, but you look more like a CHICKEN, anyway."

Zell sighed. "Chicken, pig, whatever... Call me whatever you want! I don't care anymore!"

"Don't take it so personally, Zell," Squall told him."Tch...""Well, let's get goin'."

Squall decided to test Selphie"s fighting skills before continuing. She faught with a nunchaku and her attack was so weak it would only do real damage to a geezard, but her magical ability made up for that. She had a some interesting limit breaks such as The End and Rapture.

After reaching the bottom of the hill Zell asked: "So this is the Communication Tower...?"

"Sure is big..." Selphie remarked.

"Ah...AHHHH!" Seifer was chasing Galbadian soldiers out of the tower.

"Cowards," he scoffed, as he chased them furthur away, almost like a dog herding sheep."HEEEY! The captain"s getting away!" Selphie said."...Did he go up?" I asked."Heeey! Squad B captain!" Selphie was still shouting at as well check out the tower... The interior was entirely metalic. There was a draw point here.

"I think we can take this lift up..." Squall said. After drawing blind magic, he entered the lift. As the lift went up to the top of the tower Selphie remarked: "Wow, this lift is pretty cool!"

"Don"t get too excited, or you"ll fall!" Zell told Selphie.

"Like I'm really going to!" Selphie responded. At the top of the tower two soldiers were working on the main unit of the tower. "Major Biggs! There has been a report of a monster-shaped shadow on top of the tower. Major Biggs!"

"Be quiet!" Said the officer who was clearly the superior of the first speaker. "I'm busy! This goes like this...and.. Geez, what's with these crappy old tools? And...and.. Why do I have to make all the repairs!? AHHH!" Biggs said.

"Sir, I'll check around while the repairs are being done," Bigg's subordinate said, walking away. "Let's see ..."

They watched Biggs fix the machinery until he called out to his inferior that the job was complete. Since he hadn't taken long, he must have been nearly finished when Squall and the others arrived. Without a squad leader to give orders, Squall assumed that Seifer wanted them to finish these soldiers off. But as he stepped on the grated metal plantform, his boot bumped a tool off the platform. It made a loud clanging noise as it fell into the complex machinery of the tower. "Huuuh?" Said Biggs, looking up from his work.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Said Squall, his cover blown.

"Likewise, MISTER! What do you think you"re doing!? H-HEY! What happened to all the soldiers down below!? WEDGE! Take care of these twerps! W...Wedge? I...ah... Well...ah...I seem to be done here, so I"ll just be on my.. I-I'm leaving... Move it! Move! Move!" Biggs said.

Seifer came up and knocked off the remote control in Biggs' hand with his gunblade."Sorry to crash the party," He said.

"Ah...AHH...AHHHHH! Are you CRAZY!" Biggs said."Just shut UP!" Seifer yelled at Biggs.

"Prepare for the worst, you brats!" Biggs threatened, aiming his gunarm at the group. Squall responded with his gunblade, but Biggs kept his distance. It was eventually Selphie's magic that ended the battle. She had the power to make any enemy believe it was best to end the battle and move on."

Wedge approached. "Major Biggs.. Have you finished the repairs, sir?" He asked Biggs,"What's the enemy doing here!?"

"WEDGE! Where were you!? No pay for you this month!"

"...Should've stayed home!" Wedge said, taken aback.

Zell and I attacked them both, while Selphie cast her magic

After not long a huge beast came and blew them away, though not over the edge of the platform."What the...!?" Biggs cried out."Ahhhhh!" Wedge monster was terrifying creature that looked like a cross between a giant bat and a monkey. It had a cone-shaped beak and long, sharp claws. The beast was as large as a house, and flapped slowly with its giant wings. Squall, Selphie and Zell had a hard time dodging Elvoret's lethal claws. It was a long battle. But Squall soon found that the monster had a GF, Siren. After summoning Shiva, Queztacoatl and Ifrit, the beast eventually succumbed.

"Squad B captain? S'cuse me! "Selphie told Seifer," I have new orders! All SeeD members and SeeD candidates are to withdraw at 1900 hours. Assemble at the shore!"

"Withdraw!? There are still enemies around!" Seifer said.

"I know, but I'm just a messenger," said Selphie. "An order to withdraw takes priority

I don't want to miss the vessel," Squall said.

"1900 hours..." Seifer said, "We only have 30 mins! You got 30 minutes to get down to the shore! Better run!" He ran off.

"Heeey! Wait for us!" Selphie called out.

"Who the hell does he think he is!?" Zell said.

"Why don't you ask him," Squall said

"Let's go." At the bottom of the tower a large mechanical spider known as the Black Widow, or X-ATM092, according to SeeD intelligence. Squall knew thunder was good against mechanical enemies, so we summoned Quezacotl a couple of times and drew a little Protect magic just for the heck of it.

"Let's make a run for it!" Zell were half way up the hill when we realised the black widow was following them."I thought we already busted that thing up!?" Zell said."Forget it! Let's go!" Squall told him.

Avoiding it was tough: When the party reached a bridge, the spider jumped in front of them. They cast Thunder spells and fled again. As soon as they were on the other side of the hill Squall told the other two walk as quietly as they could. This strategy worked briefly, until they reached the city. It followed them through the city. Squall and the others dared not look behind as they hurtled toward the SeeD ships. But the sound of destruction behind the giant mech spider was deafening.

Squad C were relaxing at a café when they ran through. "Squad C withdraw!" One of them said.

The subs were in sight. But Squall tripped on the steps leading to the beach. The "black widow" was gaining speed fast.. But Quistis appeared at the top of the sub. She blew the spider away with the turret machine gun. Squall ran at full speed towards the last sub. At the same time, it began leaving the shore. He jumped off just in time scramble inside. It was over now. For the moment.

Back at Balamb Raijin and Fujin arrived."SEIFER!" Fujin greeted in her usual curt manner."How'd it go?" Raijin asked.

"Man," said Seifer, "All they did was get in my way. Being a leader ain't easy."

Squall, Selphie and Zell put their hands behind their backs and exchanged glances.

"SAFE?" Fujin asked, and they walked away.

Quistis came out of the boat."Good job!" She said, looking around, "Where's Seifer? Just be back at Garden by sundown. You're free 'til then."


	4. Chapter 3

The sound of the Garden Car driving off was startling. It was Seifer and his Disciplinary Committee. Zell ran after them, shouting "Hey!"

"Might as well walk it," said Squall.

Zell came back, huffing and disappointed. "Not again, man! There goes Mr Ego."

"You're free to do whatever you want now," Said Quistis. "Buy some souvenirs, have a review meeting." There was an awkward silence. Quistis wasn't meant to participate in the field test, and yet she had. Seifer's squad weren't meant to leave their post. Squall wondered whether or not he would even pass. Damn Seifer.

"But I suggest you go back and rest," Quistis advised.

"Do you want to come play cards with my Ma?" Said Zell. "She's good." Good meant rare cards.

"I'm not interested in cards," said Selphie. "See you at the PAH-TAY!" She walked off, waving brightly.

"Sure, why not?" Said Squall.

Zell lived in a crammed townhouse with his mother and father. The place only consisted of a kitchen, tiny living area and a staircase that presumably led to a couple of bedrooms.

"Ma! I'm home!" Zell called to his mother.

"Oh, Zell, are you off today?" Said a voice from the kitchen. Ma Dincht, a short, round, jolly woman shuffled into living room. "Are these your friends?"

"Yes, Ma," said Zell.

"Do you play cards?" Squall asked.

"Sure I do!" Said Ma. "I've been playing them since before you were yay high. Don't you teach Granny how to suck eggs now!" They played on the tiny living room table that overlooked another street. Ma was a formidable opponent, especially since she had made a card for her son. They had only played a couple of games when it was time to leave. "It was nice of you to drop by," said Ma. "Even just to say 'hi'."

Since the Garden was about 30 kilometers away, Squall hired a rental car, a classic grey model. At the Garden gate he and Zell parted ways.

"Well, I guess we just wait for the test results," said Zell. "'Til then, see ya Squall."

When Squall reached the lobby (a couple of days later I hope, since results should have taken such a short time to process), there was already a crowd of students gathered, waiting for Headmaster Cid to read out instructions. Xu and Quistis stood on either side of Cid. Squall could overhear some of the students saying things like, " I don't care if I pass," "I don't really want to be a SeeD," and I did awful in the field exam." One of them said: "Just between you and me...I wet my pants."

"Mission complete!" Said Xu to everyone assembled. "I think we did a pretty good job. The candidates are back safely, right? Although we didn't realize the Galbadian Army was defeated after they abandoned communication tower... We've just received word from the Dollet Dukedom: The Galbadian Army has agreed to withdraw as long as the communication tower is repaired and the uplink remains operational."

"Well, in any case," said Cid. "Galbadia is out of there."

A Garden Faculty spoke over the intercom: "All students who participated in today's field exam, report to the 2nd floor hallway. I repeat. All students who took the field exam, report to the 2nd floor hallway," said a voice over the , fuujin and Raijin were all there."...RAGE," Fuujin said when Squall walked in."Fuujin was sayin', that it'd be all your fault if Seifer doesn't become a SeeD. "She can be pretty scary, ya know!" Raijin said. Zell was pacing around. After a wait, a Garden Facility came in to read the last candidates (Zell freaked out): "Dincht...Zell Dincht."" OHHHHHH YEAHHHHH! See ya!" Said Zell, goosestepping his way to the elevator.

After what seemed like a very long wait, the intercom called for Squall. Since only four cadets were accepted as Seed, the "acceptance interview" was to take place in the Headmaster's office. Squall had never been there before. It was on the top floor of the Garden and required special clearance to access. The space seemed surprisingly small, however, as the elevator led directly to the headmaster's office. Large windows surrounded the office, offering a 360° view of the Garden and the plains that surrounded it.

Selphie, Zell and another student were also there."These are the 4 students that passed today"s exam," The Garden Facility told Cid. Cid spoke: "First of all, congratulations. However... From now on, as a member of SeeD, you will be dispatched all over the world. We are proud to introduce SeeD, Balamb Garden's mercenary soldiers. SeeD soldiers are combat specialists. BUT... That is only one aspect of SeeD When the time comes..." The Garden Facility interrupted — "Headmaster... It's almost time for the meeting. Please make this short." Cid continued: "SeeD is a valuable asset to Garden. Its reputation is solely dependant on each one of you. Handle your mission with care.

Cid gave them their reports. When he reached Squall, he whispered "Finally, A gunblade specialist."

"This ends the SeeD inauguration. Dismissed!"

As soon as they were in the elevator with Squall, Selphie and Zell both danced around in glee. Selphie kept repeating the word "SeeD" as though she couldn't believe they existed. Zell just did a lot of whooting. Whatever, Squall thought.

Squall returned to his dormitory in order to get dressed for the awards celebration. But Seifer stopped him in the corridor on route. "Squall! D'you hear about the communication tower in Dollet? We would've been made heroes if it weren't for that withdrawing order." The other student who became SeeD, who Squall hadn't bothered to get to know, was muttering to himself quietly.

Selphie was waiting at the dormitory in her SeeD uniform. How was she so fast? Perhaps it was random card games Squall had snatched before he arrived at the dorm.

"HAH! Found you!" She said. "Well, well!? What do you think!? My SeeD uniform!"Squall found his SeeD uniform in my bedroom, and changed into it.

The band and the food were good, but Squall was shy. He spent a long time leaning against the wall, sipping on a glass of champagne, before he saw anyone familiar. Selphie and Zell both attempted to chat, but their attempts were futile. "Yo! S'up, Squall?" Said Zell. "Heh-heh, I guess we're both SeeDs now, huh? Put it there, man (lending his hand, but Squall remained still). "Hah, even as a SeeD, you're still the same." Selphie attempted to make Zell join the Garden Festival Committee, but Zell was non-committal. Selphie tried the same pitch with Squall: "You can help out whenever you have time."

"Sure," said Squall to make her quiet. "You seem to be putting a lot of effort into this."

"Thanks!" Said Selphie. "Bye!" Squall could tell she was rounding up more volunteers.

Suddenly Squall saw a shooting star and a raven haired girl approach."You're the best looking guy here," she said. She had dark hair and wore a short white dress; she was obviously not the girl Squall had seen in the infirmary earlier on. "Dance with me?" She said. "Let me guess... You'll only dance with someone you like. Okay then... Look into my eyes... (twirling her finger in front of Squall's face like a hypnotist) "You're-going-to-like-me...You're-going-to-like-me... Did it work?" The girl asked. Squall looked down at his drink. He was still shy.

"I can't dance."

"You"ll be fine. Come on. I'm looking for someone. I can't be on the dance floor alone." The girl wearing the white dress dragged Squall onto the dance floor. At first, Squall's feet fumbled around, hitting a girl in a red dress and her partner. But as he got into the rhythm of the formal, classical music, he was soon leading the girl as he should have. It was not long though, before the girl randomly appeared to have found the person she was looking for, and left Squall alone on the dance floor.

It was a long night. Squall leaned against a balcony railing, gazing at the stars. When that girl had asked him onto the dance floor, he had seen a shooting star. Not that it meant anything.

"You really are an excellent student," said Quistis from behind. She was still wearing her SeeD uniform even though the other girls had changed into gowns and dresses. "Even that dance was perfect."

"Thank you," Squall said. He could tell from Quistis's tone that there was something on her mind. "Yes?"

"So you'll dance with someone you don"t even know, but you can't stand being around me?" Said Quistis. Squall didn't really care what Quistis thought. This statement was confusing to him. "Whatever," he said because he could think of nothing else to say. "You're an instructor, and I'm your student. It's kind of awkward when you don't say anything," Squall told her.

"That's true," said Quistis. "I was like that myself...Oh, I completely forgot. I wonder what's to become of me? I've come to give you an order. You and I are to go to the secret area in the training centre."

It's where students secretly meet up and talk after curfew

It's inside the training center.""What do you want to do there? Are we going there to tell everyone they're violating curfew? If that's the case, forget it

Leave that for the disciplinary committee.""Go get changed and meet me in front of the training center

This will be my last order.""What do you mean, 'last order'?""I have a lot on my mind."Get changed and meet at the training center? What's this all about...?After getting changed Squall met Quistis at the training centre."Squall, I was just wondering..

Have you fought T-Rexaur in the training center?" Quistis asked."I'm not sure...""You can defeat it quite easily by using Status-J

Let's go over Status changes in the Tutorial!"She showed Squall the tutorial and how to use status junction

Basically, how to equip certain magic to your weapon so certain things might happen when you attack an enemy using that weapon."Well? Use a Sleep attack against T-Rexaur

Just junction 'Sleep' onto your ST Atk-J and attack

Come on, let's go to the 'secret area'

It's just inside the training center

The 'secret area' did not turn out to be so 'secret'

It was just a part of the training centre that was usually closed during the day

On the way, they defeated a few secret area was sort of like a balcony that looked out onto a view of the middle part of the Garden

There were a few couples there."I haven't been here for a while," Quistis said, "What time is it?""It's after midnight," Squall replied."Oh well..

I, Quistis Trepe, am no longer an instructor as of now! I'm a member of SeeD now, just like you

Who knows, maybe we'll end up working together."I looked up at her and said: "Oh really?""Is that all you're going to say?" "If that's how it was decided, you have to abide by it.""They told me that I failed as an instructor

Basically, that I lacked leadership qualities

I was a SeeD by the age of 15, got my instructor license at 17..

It's only been a year since I got it ..

I wonder where I went wrong..

I did my best..

Are you listening?""Are you done yet...? I don't wanna talk about it

What am I supposed to say about other people's problems?""I'm not asking you to say anything

I just want you to listen.""Then go talk to a wall.""Aren't there times when you want to share feelings with someone?""Everyone has to take care of themselves

I don't want to carry anyone's burden," Squall said, and left."...No leadership qualities..

Failed instructor..

Perhaps they're right..."On the way out of the training centre they heard a scream: "Somebody help!"It was that girl Squall saw in the infirmary being attacked by some sort of giant wasp."Squall! Squall! Quisty?" She called out to to the scanner, this creature was a granaldo

It also had four other creatures with it called raldos

After drawing some Protect magic from the raldos and Shell from the granaldo they were able to defeat it with our Aero magic and limit girl had two guards dressed in a uniform they'd never seen before

"It is not safe here

Please, let's go," one of them told the girl."Alright," she said, and they left."Who was that...?" Quistis on in the hallway, Quistis said before she left: "It's not like everyone can get by on their own, you know?""...Says who?" Squall at the dormitory Zell was looking for Squall

He said: "Where the hell were you? I was lookin' all over the place

We're both now members of SeeD, right? Well, guess what!? We got our own rooms, baby! Your new room's right across the hall from your old one

That's what I was asked to tell you

Man, it took me forever!"His new room wasn't as big as the combined dormitory double, but it was private

"I'll just go to sleep.."


End file.
